Door stops are attached to a baseboard or other structure to limit the travel of a door when the door is opened. The door stops are typically screwed into the baseboard using an attached projecting screw. A problem exists however in that children can unscrew and remove the door stop and possible injury themselves with the projecting sharp screw. The present invention solves this problem.